


Media hora

by ShikaZuka



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Algo cortito sin sentido, M/M, Reddie
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 00:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12759159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShikaZuka/pseuds/ShikaZuka
Summary: Un martes cualquiera, Richie se pasaría por casa de los Kaspbrak para arrastrar a Eddie a media hora de aventuras.





	Media hora

**Author's Note:**

> No se que es esto, prometí leer el libro antes de escribir fics, pero me encanta contradecirme. Espero a alguien le guste :D

Un martes cualquiera, Richie pasa por casa de los Kaspbrak por la mañana y espera a Eddie en el portón de entrada. Los martes son geniales, porque Eddie y él tienen libre el primer período, y Richie siempre se inventa una excusa para dar vueltas por el pueblo y perder el tiempo.

A Eddie siempre le parece mala idea, por supuesto. _Mala idea, Richie, nos van a atrapar. Alguien puede vernos haciendo el tonto en el puente de los besos, y todos saben que no es un buen sitio. Mi madre va a enterarse y se morirá de la angustia, y empezará con eso de que si eres una mala junta, que pareces un delincuente, que siempre traes olor a cigarrillo cuando pasas a buscarme..._ Todo lo que sale de la boca sucia de Richie suena comprometedor a oídos de Eddie.

Un martes cualquiera, Eddie se pasaría esa media hora libre gastando las llantas de la bici con Richie, quejándose por ello todo el camino, y mintiendo a los demás perdedores cuando llegan a la escuela.

**¿Que porqué llegamos todos sudados?** _Es que Richie se durmió y llegamos por los pelos._

**¿Que porqué tenemos pasto en la ropa?** _Es que me caí de la bici por culpa de este idiota._

Eddie miraría a los demás con esos ojos de niño asmático de mamá, y ellos creerían cada palabra, claro que si. Porque si Eddie lo dice, entonces debe ser cierto.

Teniendo doce años, ninguno de los dos sabe realmente porqué guardan el secreto.

Richie sabe que es como un ritual, algo divertido que hacen ellos dos, y que parte de la gracia es que nadie más se entere. Sabe que ningún otro día de la semana puede ver a Eddie tan relajado, como si las enfermedades se borraran de su mente por un rato y se sintiera un poco más valiente.

Eddie se pone ansioso pensando, esperando que llegue el día en que a Richie se le ocurra invitar a Mike, o a alguno de los otros que casualmente esté libre a perderse por Derry con ellos. En el fondo, justo como le pasa cada vez que Richie lo llama Eds mientras le pincha las mejillas, no deja de sorprenderle encontrarlo cada martes plantado en el portón esperando por él, con la promesa de la media hora mejor aprovechada de la semana grabada a fuego en los ojos, amplificada al triple por esas gafas demasiado grandes.

Al final es un secreto inocente, ¿cierto?


End file.
